


Insect Meet and Greet

by AdorkableNerd666



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Non-Consensual Tickling, Tickling, i think that's it lol, this is kinda old but im too lazy to fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableNerd666/pseuds/AdorkableNerd666





	Insect Meet and Greet

Kokichi was in the Ultimate Entomologist’s research lab with Gonta, who had just found out that he lied about liking bugs to trick him. He had to think of a way out of this and fast.

“Of course I wouldn’t lie to you. I absolutely looove bugs. From the bottom off my heart.” Kokichi told Gonta, everybody but Gonta could easily tell he was still lying.

“Then Gonta happy… Let’s have fun with bugs all night…” Gonta looked towards where everybody else was. “Who want to pet more bugs!?”

“Eh?” Kokichi was taken off guard. Hell no he didn’t want to actually pet any bugs, but he knew if he ran Gonta would know he was lying. Everyone else ran out of the room leaving Kokichi and Gonta alone with the bugs. Kokichi looked to the door then back to Gonta.

“Well. it’s late. I should prob-” Kokichi was inching towards the door when Gonta interrupted him.

“No. It Kokichi’s turn to pet bugs!” Gonta released the bugs again, they swarmed around Kokichi, who almost screamed just looking at them. He expected pain, biting, pinching, but it never came. He felt something much scarier to him.

It tickled like hell.

Somehow the bugs found their way up his shirt and were crawling on his sides and tummy, making him giggle like a little kid. He was about to move his hands to swat at them when Gonta took hold of them and easily held them above Kokichi’s head.

“G-Gonta! Mahahahake thehem stohohohohohop!” Kokichi blushed at the feeling of the tickling and being at Gonta’s mercy. Trying to pull his hands down did nothing compared to Gonta’s strength. 

“But I thought Kokichi liked bugs?” Gonta asked innocently. It wasn’t until some found their way under his arms and onto his neck that he began to scream and plead for mercy.

“NOHOHOHOHO! GEHET THEM OHOHOHOHOHOFF! PLEHEHEHEHEASE!” Gonta let the bugs keep tickling Kokichi for another few minutes till his laughter had gone silent and his face was redder than Maki’s outfit.

Meanwhile down the hall where everyone had ran off to escape, they could hear Kokichi’s screams echoing from the room.

“Woah, what is Gonta doing to him in there?” Shuichi questioned.

“Don’t know, but he probably deserves it for what he did to us!” Tenko replied.


End file.
